Secrets Revealed
by Austin-Keith
Summary: Ash Ketchum has no idea who his father is, but he's about to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Like Father Like Son

Ash Ketchum didn't know who his father was; his friends didn't know either. Even Professor Oak had no idea who Ash's father was. Only his mom had any idea, and she wasn't planning on talking anytime soon. Everyone had always wondered why Ash's father had never been present in Pallet Town, why Ash had never met him, and most of all, who he was. One day when he was 13, and had completed all the leagues, Ash decided to ask his mother about his father, but he got nothing out of her. Giving up, he went outside and trained a little with Gary. And that, my friends, is where this story begins.

Ash and Gary were practice battling when Paul walked up and challenged them to a 2-on-1 double battle. They accepted and began. Ash and Gary won, but not before Paul's Electivire had to be stopped by Ash's Charizard before it could put Pikachu in a coma. Needless to say, Electivire is now fried to a crisp, and Ash is royally pissed at Paul.

"YOU NEED TO CONTAIN YOUR POKEMON PAUL; YOU CAN GET BANNED FOR THAT!" Gary shouted. Paul shrugged it off. Ash shouted "Your lucky Pikachu's not in a coma or you'd be dead now!" As he said this he pointed at Paul in a swift hand motion to emphasize his point. When he did so, Paul was blasted back by a Gust-like (the move) wind. "Odd…" Ash and Gary said in unison. They shrugged it off, got Pikachu healed, and had Professor Oak suspend Paul for a week. Ash then returned home and bathed at his mom's request.

Ash stepped out of the shower, and it was evident by his facial expression that something was on his mind. He wrapped himself in a towel and walked down the hall to his bedroom. He slipped into his pajamas and then headed back down the hall towards the kitchen. He walked down the stairs and entered the room, finding his mom busy washing dishes in the sink. "Mom, we need to talk." Ash said. "About what honey?" Delia said, putting down a plate she was cleaning.

"About Dad." Ash said. Delia sighed. "Mom, I'm 13, I deserve to know who my own father is!" Ash said.

"Fine." Delia said, "Listen closely; I'm only saying this once. No questions until I finish talking, got it?" Ash nodded.

"OK. Your father was a very nice man; we fell in love on Shamouti Island. I was on vacation, and we just happened to bump into each other. You probably know one thing we did together, it's pretty obvious. Anyways, when I had to go home, we both knew I was pregnant. He said he couldn't come home with me, that he had to stay there; despite how much he wanted to be a father to you. The last thing he told me is that if our child ever wanted to know who his dad was, I was to tell him or her to go to a small island named Elemental Island."

Ash understood the information, but the last bit confused him. "Elemental Island? That island is mentioned in a few legends, but it's deserted. No one goes there." Ash said.

"Do you want to know who your father is or not?" Delia asked.

Ash sighed and said "Alright, I'll see if I can get an old friend to help me out." Delia nodded, and Ash headed back upstairs.

The next day Ash set out to the beach, his backpack full of supplies. At the beach he let out a unique whistle, and waited. He was patient, because he knew that his friend wasn't exactly going to show up instantaneously. After ten minutes, a Lapras swam up to the beach. "Hey old buddy!" Ash said, petting the large Pokémon. It cooed softly. "Do you think you can give me a ride to Elemental Island?" Ash asked. Lapras nodded happily, and Ash climbed on its back.

About two weeks later, Ash stepped onto the white sandy beach of Elemental Island. "Alright Lapras, you can go, I'll call you when I'm headed back." Ash said. Lapras nodded, and began swimming off. '_So, why would he tell my mom to send me here…_' Ash thought, '_Maybe because this place makes for a good private meeting place…_' Ash set his pack down on the beach and continued pondering.

Not really watching what he was doing, he subconsciously walked towards the water, as if drawn to it. All of a sudden, a big metal claw came out of nowhere and grabbed Ash. He was hoisted up into Team Rocket's Meowth balloon, and put in a net. "You three, what're you gonna do, hold me for ransom?" he asked. "Yes," Jessie said, "A furry, yellow ransom." "YOU'LL NEVER GET PIKACHU!" Ash shouted, while silently thanking Mew that he hadn't brought his best bud with him.

Suddenly, James cried out in fear. "WHY ARE THOSE GYARADOS ALL LOOKING UP HERE?" Jessie looked over the basket edge in curiosity. James' question was answered when the balloon and Ash's net were blasted to bits by a bunch of Dragonbreath attacks. Team Rocket blasted off, while Ash was prevented from doing so by a strange Psychic force. However, he DID fall in the ocean.

He quickly swam to the surface and gasped for air. He could see Elemental Island a good mile away. "Shit, I'll die of Hypothermia before I can swim that far!" Ash said. Suddenly, a voice entered his head. "_**Hold your breath.**_" it said. Thinking quickly, Ash took a gulp of air before something grabbed him and pulled him down beneath the waves.

The thing pulled him about ten yards down, but Ash felt no pressure. Then it finally revealed itself. _'Lugia?_' Ash thought. "_**Yes Ash, it's me.**_" Lugia said telepathically, "_**Now, I will show you undisputable proof of who you father is. Do exactly as I say. Remove your clothes, and close your eyes. Imagine yourself controlling my body, the water flowing past your torso and tail smoothly. Imagine sensing the balance of Fire, Ice and Lightning, and hearing the world's balance as a soft, beautiful sound in the water.**_"

Without a second thought, Ash did as Lugia said. "_**This feels weird!**_" Ash thought. "_**Open your eyes and everything will make sense.**_" Lugia said telepathically. Ash opened his eyes, expecting a blurry image of his naked lower body in the water. Instead, he was met with a crystal clear image of what he thought to be Lugia's lower body. He turned his head left and saw Lugia floating next to him, and a big white wing where his own arm should be. Lugia, whose 17'10" tall, was still almost 6 feet taller than Ash.

"_**I'm a Lugia?**_" Ash exclaimed. "_**Yes, my son, you are.**_" Lugia said, a happy smile on his face. Ash, now breathing underwater, said "_**You're my father?**_" Lugia wrapped a wing around his son, and pulled him close. "_**Yes, Ash, I am.**_" he said. Ash teared up and hugged his newfound father. "_**I love you Dad...**_" Ash said. "_**I love you too son.**_" Lugia said, returning Ash's hug.

They hugged for a minute straight, and then they separated and began to swim casually. Lugia told Ash how he could switch between his human and Lugia forms. Then Ash got curious. "_**So dad, why couldn't you go with mom all those years ago?**_" Ash asked. "_**Well son, I have no idea where she lives. I need to be near or in the ocean, I'm the Guardian of the Sea after all.**_" Lugia replied. "_**Mom lives in Pallet Town, half a mile from the beach.**_" Ash said. Lugia suddenly began to cry. "_**That means I could have come with her… I could have been a father to you… I SHOULD HAVE GONE! Ash… I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were young; I really wish I could have been there for you. Can you ever forgive me?**_" Lugia said.

Ash responded by hugging his father. "_**It's ok dad, all that matters is that you're here now, and we can be together now.**_" Lugia dried up and hugged his son back. "_**Thank you Ash…**_" he said. Eventually the sun began to set, and it grew late. The father and son surfaced in an undersea cave that Lugia always slept in. Ash yawned, and rubbed his now full belly. His dad had taught him how to hunt, and the two had had quite a dinner.

Lugia had heard the yawn and said "_**You should get some sleep son, I need to think for a few minutes before I do.**_" Ash nodded, and curled up on the wet sand. It felt good on his leathery, silver skin, and he immediately became drowsy. Lugia sat and pondered something for a few minutes, before he curled up next to his son and joined him in dream land.

The next morning Ash awoke to find a large pile of fish next to him. He remembered what had happened the day before, and smiled. His dad popped his head up out of the water and said "_**Help yourself to the fish.**_" "_**Thanks Dad.**_" Ash said. "_**No problem.**_" Lugia said smiling. Then he dove back under the water. Ash ate from the pile of fish until he was full, leaving about ten left.

Lugia popped back up from the water, ate the remaining ten fish, and sighed contently. "_**Ready to head home son?**_" Lugia asked. Ash nodded. "_**Yeah, but what about my stuff? I left my bag on Elemental Island.**_" Ash asked. "_**We'll grab it on the way, don't worry.**_" Lugia said. Ash then dove into the water, and began swimming back home with his father. The two arrived at Elemental Island a few minutes later, and grabbed Ash's bag. After grabbing it in his beak and putting a barrier around it, Ash swam off with his dad.

They arrived in Pallet Town at about noon, and walked onto the beach. They both changed into human forms, and Ash looked at his dad as a human for the first time ever. "Wow dad, you look… a lot like me!" Ash said. "You didn't think you got your hair and good looks from your mom did you?" Lugia said grinning. They both chuckled a bit, and then Lugia said "Oh, by the way, call me Luke Ketchum when I'm human." Lugia said smiling. "OK Dad." Ash said.

Luke's hair was jet black, just like Ash's, but it was much neater. He stood about 6'4" tall, (Ash is 5'2") and weighed about 215 pounds. His facial features looked similar to Ash's, but a lot less babyish. He had sky blue eyes, and the same determined gaze as his son. He wore a blue jacket and a white tee over brown cargo pants and blue and white sneakers.

"Do you think this outfit makes me look immature?" Luke asked. "It's awesome dad, don't worry." Ash said smiling. Luke put his right arm around his son, and the two walked towards Pallet Town. They arrived at the Ketchum house in a matter of minutes, and knocked on the door. "One minute!" came Delia's voice from inside the house. "Man I've missed that voice…" Luke said quietly.

Delia answered the door a few moments later, her 5'11" frame sagging slightly in weariness. "Oh Ash, you're- LUKE? Oh my Mew!" she exclaimed. She hugged Luke, who hugged her back. "Should I expect wedding bells in the future?" came a familiar old voice. Both Delia and Luke blushed profusely. Ash and Oak chuckled. "Nice one Professor!" Ash said. "Thank you Ash." Oak said, "So, do I have to ask again?"

Luke and Delia looked at each other. They stared into each other's eyes, into their hearts. They loved each other, they had a son, and the three of them were happy together. Delia knew her answer, but she looked at Luke as if to ask "What do you think?" Luke took a deep breath and said "Yes Professor, you should." Delia squeezed Luke, and this time Ash joined in. Finally, the whole Ketchum family would be together.

Luke and Delia Ketchum were married May 22, 2001, exactly 14 years after Ash's birth. They thought Ash would dislike the idea of them getting married on his birthday, but were shocked to find that he loved the idea. The Ketchum family now lives happily in Pallet Town, and only Delia knows the secret about her husband and her son. They often take vacations, many of them to places with beaches. Misty is now Ash's girlfriend, and they seem very similar as a couple to Ash's parents. The Ketchum family has never been happier.


	2. Chapter 2

The "Fishing Trip"

(Ash is now 17)

One day Ash was playing with Pikachu when his father walked up. "Hey Ash, wanna go on a fishing trip this weekend?" Luke said, winking at his son. Ash grinned and said "Sure, that sounds fun!" "Alright then, we'll leave Saturday at ten." Luke said. Ash nodded, and went back to playing with Pikachu. Luke walked off and started packing.

Saturday rolled around and the boys and Pikachu set off North to a familiar spot on Route 1. While they walked, they came upon a rare wild Raichu, which Luke caught in a custom Poke ball similar to Pikachu's ball. He then let the Raichu back out and it rode on his shoulder. "Are you copying me Dad?" Ash said, restraining a chuckle. "Maybe…" Luke said, grinning. The father and son finally arrived at the lake on Route 1; the same place Misty had fished Ash out of the water over 4 years ago.

As the lake edge came into view, they could see a familiar looking red-head fishing in the same spot as usual. Ash walked up behind her and said "Hey Mist, how's it going?" "Great Ash, I didn't expect to see you here. What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Misty replied. "Well my dad and I are on a fishing trip, we're going to camp and everything!" Ash said excitedly. "Would you like to join us Misty?" Luke asked in a fatherly tone.

"No thanks, I couldn't possibly intrude on a father-son outing." Misty said politely. "It's ok Misty; you wouldn't be intruding at all." Luke said. "You're sure it's alright?" Misty asked. "Yes, I'm sure." Luke confirmed. "Alright, I'll join you." Misty said. Ash smiled and said "This is gonna be the best vacation ever!" He had no idea that it was going to be even better than he expected.

Misty reeled in her line and put away her fishing rod. Then she and the Ketchums headed off to find a good place to set up camp. Misty had remembered seeing a clearing near the lake edge, and was able to lead Ash and Luke there. The clearing was big enough for two tents, a table and a campfire, and was only mere yards from the lake. Ash and Luke thought it was absolutely perfect.

They pitched their two tents, and then inflated the battery powered, self-inflating air mattresses. They decided Ash and Misty would share one tent and Luke would take the other. Then they rolled out their sleeping bags accordingly. Now that camp was set up, Misty started a fire, and Luke started cooking dinner. Luke's no Brock, but he's a decent cook.

Luke grilled hot dogs over the fire, and Ash got some beans going. Misty sat next to Ash and made sure he didn't leave the beans cooking too long again. They managed to cook lunch in just under twenty minutes. Gulping down his hot dog and shoveling his beans in his mouth, Ash easily finished before everyone else. "That's a personal record Ash, you ate your whole meal in 60 seconds flat!" Luke said chuckling. Misty and Pikachu laughed as well. "I can't help having a big appetite!" Ash said, annoyed.

After Luke and Misty finished eating, and lunch was cleaned up, it was time to fish. Misty got out her rod, and looked at Ash and Luke. "Do you guys have your rods?" Misty asked. Ash sighed, and looked at his father. His father sighed and nodded. "Misty, my dad and I were planning in fishing a… different way." Ash said. "What do you mean?" Misty asked. "I'm only showing you this because it's best you know before we continue our relationship." Ash said. He walked over to the edge of the lake, and turned to face Misty and Luke.

Right where he stood, Ash changed into a Lugia. Misty's mind raced a mile a minute trying to figure out how this was possible. "Wha-? How did-? Huh?" Misty stammered. "Misty, it's because I'm Lugia." Luke said. "What?" Misty said. Luke changed into a Lugia as well, and suddenly everything clicked inside Misty's head. "So Ash, you're LUGIA'S SON!" Misty asked. "_**Yeah, I wanted you to know in case we decide to take our relationship further.**_" Ash said.

"Well Ash, the only way we could do that is to get married, but I don't know if we can now. I mean, how am I supposed to keep track of any kids we would likely have if they're able to change into a Lugia and fly off?" Misty said. Suddenly Lugia's jaw dropped. "_**I don't think you should have a problem with that Misty…**_" he said. He changed back to being a human and walked up to Misty. He held up the pendant on her neck, a tear drop shaped jewel, and asked "Where did you get this Misty?"

It was my mother's; she left it to me when she and dad died." Misty said, "Why do you ask?" Lugia's expression was one of pure disbelief. "This pendant was passed down from generation to generation by the Lugias. Years ago they disappeared from the waters, and the pendant went with them. The pendant marked which Lugia was the true Guardian of the Seas, and only that Lugia could truly exercise what power I hold today." Luke said.

"So how does this pendant make it any easier for me to contain any kids Ash and I might have if we were to get married?" Misty asked. "Well if you have the pendant, chances are your family carries the Lugia bloodline, and you should be able to change like Ash and I." Luke said. "Alright, if I could change, how would I do it?" Misty asked. "Close your eyes, and imagine yourself in a Lugia's body." Luke said. Misty did so, and heard a loud thud. "Damnit Ash…" Luke said. "_**He fainted didn't he?**_" Misty said, opening her eyes. "Yep…" Luke said. "_**Mr. Ketchum? Where'd you go?**_" Misty exclaimed. "Down here Misty." Luke said.

Misty looked down and was astonished to see Luke six feet below her, standing in front of her massive pink belly. "Congratulations Misty, not only do you carry the blood of a Lugia, but you're also a shiny." Luke said, "Although, your plates are a bit more reddish than a shiny's should be." "_**Well red does compliment me well.**_" Misty said. "That it does." Luke said.

Ash finally started stirring for the first time since he fainted. "_**Whoa… what happened? MISTY?**_" Ash said. "_**Yes Ash, it's me.**_" Misty said. "Misty's family is the current end of the bloodline of the ancient Lugias." Luke explained, "And according to the pendant she's wearing, she's the true Guardian of the Sea." Misty removed the pendant and placed it around Luke's neck. "_**The sea is better off in your wings, not mine.**_" Misty said wisely.

"That's just it though." Luke said, "You've just showed that you already possess the wisdom of a Guardian. That's the one part of being the Guardian that I can't teach you." He removed the pendant, and changed into a Lugia. Placing the pendant back around Misty's neck, he said "_**It was your mission in life to be a Water Pokémon Master, was it not? You're obviously destined to be the true Guardian of the Sea.**_"

Misty shed a few tears, and hugged Lugia. "_**Thanks Lugia. I'll do everything in my power to be a good Guardian.**_" Misty said. "_**I'm sure you will Misty. Now, who wants to go fishing?**_" Lugia asked. Both Ash and Misty raised their right wings in the air excitedly. "_**OK, let's get this show on the road!**_" Lugia said. The three campers dove into the water and began to catch fish in their beaks. However, the released them because they weren't hungry.

About an hour after they dove in, Ash and Misty were swimming side by side through the lake, in a romantic pattern. Lugia watched as they swam in intertwining loops and spirals. It was obvious that they were in love, and, partly due to a secret he knew, Lugia knew it was destiny. The spiral Ash and Misty were swimming in drew tighter, and before long they had stopped and were staring into each other's eyes.

"_**You two really are lovebirds now!**_" Lugia said chuckling. Ash and Misty blushed and swam to the surface. It was beginning to get dark, and there were a few stars in the sky. Ash and Misty floated in the water, visible from the chest up. They looked into each other's eyes, and smiled at each other. Misty and Ash pulled each other close, and nuzzled each other affectionately. Suddenly, a loud low rumble interrupted their romance.

"_**I guess we need to get you fed Ash!**_" Misty said giggling, "_**Yeah…**_" Ash said. '_That was embarrassing…_' Ash thought to himself. The two dove into the water and began catching fish again, but this time they ate them. Within half an hour they were sitting on the lake edge, rubbing their full bellies. Ash burped and said "_**Those were some good fish!**_" Misty giggled and said "_**Yep.**_"

Misty let out a yawn, and blinked a few times. "_**I think we'd better get you in bed.**_" Ash said. Misty nodded drowsily. Lugia showed up suddenly, and helped Ash teach Misty how to change back into a human again. Then Ash helped her into their tent. They only had one sleeping bag, but it was super large. Ash helped Misty drowsily climb in, and then climbed in himself. Misty was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, but Ash remained awake. He lay on his back, his right arm up behind his head, and his left around Misty, who had cuddled up close to him. Eventually, he too fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Meeting of the Legendaries

Ash, Misty and Luke were in their respective tents, sleeping, when something that hadn't happened in thousands of years occurred. "_**Attention, an emergency meeting of the Legendaries will occur immediately!**_" came a telepathic voice in the three Lugia's heads. The voice woke them up, and Luke rushed over to Ash and Misty's tent. "What was that?" Ash exclaimed. "That was Mew. There's an emergency meeting of the legendaries, this hasn't happened in thousands of years!" Lugia said. He looked down at Ash and Misty and got a curious expression on his face.

"Is something wrong dad?" Ash asked. "I don't know, but we have to get flying, the meetings are in the hall of origin, on Mount Coronet." Luke said. "OK then, let's get going!" Ash said. Ash and Misty rushed out of their tent, and all three campers changed into Lugia's. Then they flew towards Mount Coronet at top speed. As they flew off, Lugia protected the campsite with a barrier.

They arrived at Mount Coronet in fifteen minutes, and landed softly in the hall of Origins. All the legendaries other than Mew and Celebi, who wore knowing grins, were shocked to see three Lugias. "OK, attention everyone, we have to get this meeting underway." came Mew's pokespeak voice from the center podium. Everyone turned their attention to Mew immediately; even Ash and Misty understood Mew.

"OK, we have two things to talk about tonight. First of all, we have found out that the new Guardian of Aura has been chosen. That choice of words is kind of ironic, because the new Guardian of Aura is none other than the Chosen One, Lugia's son." Mew said. Ash blinked in shock. Mew motioned for Ash to come up to the podium next to him. Suddenly, Ash was unwillingly changing into his human form. "Legendaries, I give you Ash Ketchum, Chosen One and Guardian of Aura." Mew said.

After a round of applause, Mew motioned Misty up front. She too changed unwillingly. "Misty Waterflower, the true Guardian of the Seas." Mew said. Mew then beckoned Lugia to the front. "And Lugia," Mew said, changing Lugia into Luke "AKA Luke Ketchum, Protector of the Guardians." When the applause died down, Mew continued.

"Misty and Ash both need training. Lugia will train Misty, and a few good friends of mine will train Ash. Come out guys!" Mew said. First, Riley stepped out of the shadows with his Lucario. Next, the Lucario from the tree of beginning stepped out. "Hello again Ash." It said. Then the biggest shocker of all came. The last person to step out of the shadows was a familiar looking person Ash had never met. "Introducing Riley, his Lucario, Sir Aaron, and his Lucario." Mew said.

"Y-You're Sir Aaron?" Ash stuttered. "The one and only. You must be the new Aura Guardian, Ash Ketchum. Lucario has told me a lot about you." Sir Aaron said. "It's an honor to meet you sir." Ash said. "No need for the fancy stuff Ash. You are my great-great-great, well let's just say you're my "great" about 38 times grandson." Sir Aaron said, chuckling slightly. "Really? So that makes my mom you great about 37 times granddaughter?" Ash asked. Sir Aaron nodded.

"OK, you seven are dismissed. The rest of you remain here for an important second announcement." Mew said. Sir Aaron, Riley, and the two Lucarios led Ash away, while Lugia flew off with Misty. Lugia took Misty to the seas around Shamouti and taught her about the legends regarding Lugia and all the other Guardian of the Seas stuff. Sir Aaron and the others took Ash to a secret field on Mount Coronet where they began to teach him how to use his Aura. Meanwhile, the legendaries where informed that Celebi had foreseen a special wedding in about five weeks, and they needed to prepare for it. They got straight to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Aura, Power, and Love

Ash had finished his Aura training, and was now one of the most powerful Aura Guardians yet. However, Sir Aaron had asked to have a word with him before he left. We find them sitting in the lush secret field of Mount Coronet, while the others rest. "Ash, there's something unique about your Aura, something I want to make sure you know about before I leave again." Sir Aaron said. "OK, I'm all ears." Ash said. Aaron cleared his throat, and began.

"Most Aura Guardians, like Riley and myself, don't use our Aura too often. After a significant usage of Aura, it can take more than a week for our Aura to replenish. Now, the Aura of Lucarios, such as ours, replenishes slightly faster. Your Aura, on the other hand, is completely different. Even as you use an Aura Sphere, your Aura immediately starts replenishing itself at an unprecedented speed. Even after a significant usage of Aura, your Aura would likely be fully replenished the next day, maybe even earlier! However, you get tired a little faster than Riley and I as well. As my last piece of advice to you as your mentor, I recommend you work on your stamina. If you improve that, you should be significantly less tired afterwards." Sir Aaron said.

"Well that's news to me, thanks for telling me that Sir Aaron. I'll definitely work on my stamina; it'll probably come to good use if I have kids." Ash said. He and Aaron shared a quick laugh. "One more thing Ash; it's my last piece of advice as your 38 times great grandfather. I can tell that you and Misty are really close to each other. You should tell her how you really feel about her. If you don't, you may regret it later." Sir Aaron said.

Ash blushed profusely. "Uhh… yeah, sure." He said. "Ash, I'm telling you, if you don't tell her your true feelings, you WILL regret it! Someone else may whisk her away." Sir Aaron said. Ash sighed. "You're right; I do need to confess my true feelings." Ash said. "That's the Ash I know!" Sir Aaron said. Ash blushed lightly. "Well, we'd better get back to the Hall of Origin, they're expecting us." Sir Aaron said. "Wait, one more thing." Ash asked. Sir Aaron looked at Ash questioningly.

"Do you have a last name or something? Or is your name just Aaron?" Ash asked. "No no no, I have a full name." Sir Aaron said, "Sir Aaron Arlon Ketchum." Ash blinked. "Nice name." Ash said. Sir Aaron grinned. "I figured you'd like it." he said. "Well, shall we head back to the hall?" Ash asked. Sir Aaron nodded, and the two headed for the Hall of Origin. (FYI, Arlon is his Japanese name)

Meanwhile, Lugia and Misty were flying back from the Orange Isles. They were conversing as they neared Mount Coronet. "_**I must say Misty, you're the most powerful Guardian of the Seas I know of!**_" Lugia said. "_**What, not every Guardian of the Seas can eliminate a typhoon in seconds?**_" Misty asked. "_**Most can, but no Guardian so far has been able to completely eliminate a Hurricane in a matter of seconds just by giving it a death glare!**_" Lugia said.

Misty blushed a bit. "_**Yeah, I guess that was pretty unusual.**_" she said. "_**You're definitely a very capable Guardian Misty, don't forget that.**_" Lugia said. "_**I won't.**_"Misty said. With that, the two arrived at the Hall. They landed, and went inside.

Inside the Hall, the Legendaries were assembled like last time. Misty, Lugia, Ash, (human forms) and his mentors, stood at the front of the Hall by Mew. "Legendaries, the Chosen one and True Guardian of Aura, Ash Ketchum has completed his training. So has Misty Waterflower, the new Guardian of the Seas. They will be returning home now, and beginning to carry out their duties as well as living their lives. So, unless there's some sort of new business, I'll be sending Sir Aaron and his Lucario back to the heavens now." Mew said.

"I have some new business." Ash said. "I have something that I need to do, and I want Sir Aaron here to see it." Ash said. Sir Aaron smiled knowingly as Ash turned to Misty. Suddenly, all the Legendaries had knowing grins that were a LITTLE annoying. (:icondurrhurrplz: for example) "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" Misty screamed at the Legends. "Oh no she didn't!" Suicune said. All the Legendaries started charging attacks, while Mew tried unsuccessfully to calm them down.

"GET BEHIND ME!" Ash shouted at Misty. Misty did so as the attacks came flying. Ash generated a powerful Aura shield that blocked all the attacks, and then allowed Ash to absorb the energy from them. "That's quite enough!" Mew screamed. The attacks ceased. "Now then, you may continue Ash." Mew said.

Ash turned back to Misty and said "Misty, I've known you longer than any of my other friends, even Brock. When we first traveled together, you were just a friend. When you left after Johto, I felt something strange when you were near, but I was too oblivious to know what it was. When you came back and visited me in Hoenn, it finally hit me. Now we're more than just normal friends." Ash knelt and pulled out a ring he'd made using his Aura powers. It was a white gold ring with a blue sapphire shaped like a Cascade badge, which was surrounded by small diamonds. "I love you more than words can describe Misty, and I want to be with you forever. Misty Waterflower, will you marry me?"

All the Legendaries in the room were visibly moved at what Ash had just done. They had known it was coming, but they hadn't expected Ash to be so romantic. Misty was brought to tears, Lugia was shedding a few as well, and Sir Aaron had unbelievably lost his composure and cried as well. "Oh Ash, of course I will!" Misty said. As Ash stood, she rushed forward and hugged him tightly. She loosened her ring finger and allowed him to slip the ring on her as he hugged her back.

"That was beautiful Ash." Mew said. "Thanks Mew." Ash said. "Thank you for letting me see that Ash, it was beautiful." Sir Aaron said. "Thanks Sir Aaron." Ash said. "I suppose it's time for me to go." Sir Aaron said. "Not quite yet." Mew said. "What?" Sir Aaron said. "You're not going back until you get to see your 38 times great grandson get married." Mew said smiling. Sir Aaron shed another tear. "Thank you Mew, I appreciate that." he said. "No problem." Mew said.

The Legendaries had already prepared the Indigo Plateau for the wedding, and the ceremony was planned for one week later. Ash went shopping for a suit, and was helped by his father and Sir Aaron (in disguise). Misty went wedding dress shopping with Delia and her sister Daisy. By Friday, the day before the wedding, everything was ready.


	5. Chapter 5

The Wedding

It was a glorious, beautiful day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the sun shone down beautifully upon the Indigo Plateau. There were at least a thousand chairs set up outside of the Pokémon League building, with an aisle down the middle. Every person that Ash and Misty have ever met is in attendance at this, their long awaited wedding. Sir Aaron had a front row seat next to Delia.

Ash is standing at the altar, and Professor Oak is standing in the priest's position. Music played, and the first of the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle. First came Drew and May, followed by Tracey and Duplica, followed by Ash's Best Man, Brock, and Misty's Maid of Honor, Melody. Then came the ring bearer, Pikachu. Pikachu was followed by Togetic, the flower girl, who had temporarily returned for this special occasion.

Finally, Daisy Waterflower escorted her sister Misty down the aisle. Misty wore a stunning Aqua wedding dress, which went well with Ash's navy blue tux. Once Misty arrived at the altar, Oak began the ceremony. It was beautiful, and many tears were shed. Finally, it came time for the big moment. "Ash Ketchum, do you take Misty Waterflower as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" Oak asked. "I do." Ash said confidently. "Do you, Misty Waterflower, take Ash Ketchum to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" Oak asked. "I do." Misty said.

"NOO!" Dawn screamed from the audience. "QUIET TWERP, not even I'M evil enough to disturb a wedding!" came Jessie's angry voice. There was a loud thud as Dawn was booted from the wedding. Bored, Paul followed her. "By the power vested in me by the lord Mew, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Oak said. Ash gently removed Misty's veil, and the two shared a kiss for the ages.

At the after party, there was a beautiful cake; it combined Ash's love of Pokémon with Misty' love of water. Each layer was a flat Dive Ball, and the topper was a trainer and a mermaid standing next to each other. Many, many pictures were taken of the cake, and many, many more were taken when Ash and Misty cut it. It was delicious, Misty had selected strawberry cake, and although he would have preferred chocolate, Ash was determined to please his bride.

The newly wedded couple thanked Sir Aaron for being there, and Ash thanked him for his help in training. Then, tearfully, Mew sent Sir Aaron and his Lucario home to the heavens. "I'll allow him to visit every Christmas." Mew said.

Ash and Misty now have three boys; Xander, Austin and Aaron. They live in a large house in Pallet Town, and Sir Aaron does indeed visit every summer. Luke, Ash's father, now has his own Pokémon team, and has taken over as the Viridian City Gym Leader. All is well in the Pokémon World, and the Ketchum family is happier than ever.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

(5 Years in the future)

Ash was jolted from his sleep by the force of something large landing on top of him. He opened his eyes drowsily, and found him self staring into the brown pupils of his son Xander. Xander's younger twin brothers, Austin and Aaron, (Aaron was named after Sir Aaron) were standing by the side of the bed giggling. "I told you not to wake us up until 8:00!" Ash said. He looked over at his clock and read "8:30" "Oh, sorry. Did you guys just wake up?" he asked the boys. "Me and Aaron would still be sleeping if it weren't for Xander." Austin said. "Xander, how many times have I told you NOT to wake up your brothers?" Ash scolded.

"Hey, he woke me up too…" came a groggy voice from the hallway. A drowsy Sir Aaron stepped into the room in his new Aura themed pajamas that he allowed Ash to buy him. "Xander, if it weren't Christmas you'd be grounded!" Ash said, "Now go jump on your mother…" Ash rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. "Come on Ash, don't be a killjoy!" Sir Aaron said.

"Oh fine…" Ash said drowsily. He climbed out of bed and watched as Xander woke up Misty. She grabbed a camera, and the whole family headed for the Christmas tree. They opened up all their presents, and before long the only ones left were from Sir Aaron. Austin and Aaron opened an envelope with their names on it. They read Sir Aaron's letter, which said:

_Dear Austin and Aaron,_

_When you open this letter you shall be given the ability to communicate with each other telepathically. This ability will come in handy in the future, but have fun with it for now. Merry Christmas._

_Your Great 39 times Grandfather,_

_Sir Aaron Ketchum_

The two boys were pleasantly surprised. "_**Aaron, can you hear me?**_" Austin thought. "_**Yeah, this is so cool!**_" Aaron replied. "Thanks really great grandpa!" Austin and Aaron said simultaneously. "How do they do that?" Sir Aaron said. Austin and Aaron giggled. "I think it's a twin thing." Misty said. "Well anyway, you're welcome you guys!" Sir Aaron said, smiling. Next, Xander opened his envelope. He read his letter from Sir Aaron, which said:

_Dear Xander,_

_As you read this letter, your Aura powers shall awaken. Most children can't use Aura until they're at least ten, so consider yourself lucky. Merry Christmas!_

_Your great 39 times Grandpa,_

_Sir Aaron_

Xander beamed with happiness. He used his newfound Aura powers to fly over to Sir Aaron and hug him. "Thank you really great grandpa!" he said. Sir Aaron hugged Xander back, and then ruffled his hair. "Your welcome kiddo." he said smiling. "Alright boys, it's time for breakfast. Afterwards you're going to spend some quality time with your really great grandpa." Misty said in a motherly tone.

"Yes mother." Xander said. "Yes mommy." Austin and Aaron said simultaneously. "Seriously, HOW DO THEY DO THAT?" Sir Aaron exclaimed. Austin and Aaron giggled hysterically, and Xander chuckled. "I guess it's just something twins do;" Ash said, "even if they aren't identical." "I guess so. It's actually pretty funny." Sir Aaron said. "I think it's cute." Misty said, giving her twins a hug. Austin and Aaron hugged her back. Suddenly there was a low rumble, and Misty looked straight at Ash. Ash put his hands up in the air and said "I swear, it wasn't me this time!" Sir Aaron rubbed the back of his neck and said "It was me actually..."

Misty herded everyone into the kitchen, and started cooking and serving French Toast. It was the boys' favorite, and had become a Christmas morning tradition. Ecstatic, the kids set personal eating records, and Xander somehow finished eating before Ash. "I can't believe it, someone's finally beat Ash at eating!" Misty said. "Like father like son I suppose!" Sir Aaron said, staring at Xander's empty plate.

Breakfast was eventually finished and cleaned up, and then everyone got dressed in thick winter attire. At 10:30, they al headed outside for some fun in the snow. Delia and Luke came outside next door, and joined the party. Pikachu suddenly ran over to Ash with an unusual Christmas present: Buneary. Dawn had sent Buneary over from Sinnoh, unable to keep the two Pokémon separate any longer.

Ash smiled as his best bud played in the snow with the love of his life. Misty smiled as her three boys frolicked around happily. Sir Aaron smiled as Xander helped his (Sir Aaron's) Lucario have some fun for a change. Luke and Delia smiled because everything was peaceful and happy. Although Sir Aaron would have to return to Heaven in a few days, this was certainly a Christmas that even he would always remember.


End file.
